


Falling

by Agent37_Flash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jason is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Sap Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent37_Flash/pseuds/Agent37_Flash
Summary: Dick loves falling, learnt at a young age that it was freeing and powerful. Soon he starts to fall for Jason but Jason isn't happy when Dick gets hurt in the process.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like this!! Its inspired by Falling - Florence + The Machine. This song just completely reminds of Dickie and I just had to write something for it. I do not own the song. I wrote this really late so it might not be that good but anyways. 
> 
> DC is making a Nightwing movie!!!!! *squeals*

Dick slammed the warped door for effect as he left Jason alone in their newly shared apartment. He knew Jason had the right to be angry at him right now and he shouldn’t be walking out on him, shouldn’t have yelled at him because it was Dick’s fault he had hurt himself. He had thrown himself off the building after Jason was kicked off by a lucky hit from a thug on purpose, though he didn’t know Jason had a spare grapple on him. Dick had to act fast and shot his grapple onto an unsecure piece of metal, he ended up tumbling on to the ground. Bruising his ribs and cutting his face.

His swan dive off the roof resulted in his boyfriend being angry with him for just throwing his life away like that to save him. The experience drove Dick to hurl insults back at the younger man. Dick didn’t want to admit that hitting the ground like that hadn’t frightened him, when the ground was getting closer and the notion of no one was going to catch him brought back nightmares and bad memories.

Dick wasn’t afraid of falling; no it was hitting the ground that terrified him because when he hits the ground it always causes all sorts of grief. Falling was never the problem, he loved falling; falling gave him relief like he was slipping away from everything. As a child he would throw himself off the trapeze bar after practice, enjoying the rush of wind as he fell into the net, it would make him feel like he was in control and nothing was holding him back. It became a habit when he grew up, throwing himself off rooftops then securing himself with a grapple halfway through the drop.

Sometimes when he and Bruce would yell at each other until their throats were raw, or when he and the team had a fight because of a decision he made, he would imagine he was falling, wished for the peace he felt when falling through the sky. He’d made mistakes that led him to fall out of favor, making decisions that led to his team losing trust in him. He lived his life falling past his problems. He ignored them in and instead decided to put others problems in front of in.

Now, he had Jason who cared about him just as much as the first boy wonder cared for him. Dick hadn’t thought this relationship would work out, considering it started after a rough night of patrol, alcohol and a need to rid themselves of the stress. That changed when they had both narrowly escaped an explosion, and when they finally found each other within the commotion of people and rubble from the building, it was like a heavy weight had been taking off their shoulders. The desperate embrace Jason had brought him into was one he would never forget, the start of a relationship that would last.

“Dickiebird?” Jason’s rough Gotham accent brought Dick out of his thoughts and memories, he hadn’t realized he was sitting on their doorstep. He also didn’t realize the hot tears making their way down his grazed cheeks until Jason’s calloused thumbs brushed them away with a softness Dick knew Jason only saved for him. “Don’t cry.” Jason whispered to him as he pulled his boyfriend back into their apartment.

“I’m s-sorry, J…Jay.” Dick hiccuped and choked on another sob. The night’s events were finally catching up to him and hitting him like a slap across the face.

Jason let out a long sigh once they both sat down on their couch and took Dick’s hands in his. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into the older man’s red rimmed eyes. “You’re okay now, Dick. It’s over, were okay.”

“I wasn’t afraid to jump.” Dick told him. “Because if…if I didn't have you I’d hit the ground for real.” Dick watched Jason’s eyes widen as he moved back to cup Dick’s face in his hands. 

“I’m not going to let you hit the ground, Pretty Bird.” Jason smiled; sometimes Dick forgets what a complete sap his boyfriend is.

“I’ve fallen in love with you.” Dick tells him and when Jason kisses him passionately – the taste of cigarette smoke, beer and mint gum becoming more like home every day – he knows he won’t be scared anymore because now he has somewhere to land.


End file.
